


Отношения

by ruzhenzov



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Bottom Yuri Plisetsky, Developing Relationship, Don’t copy to another site, Drunk Sex, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Fandom Kombat 2020, Ice Skating, Injury, Light foot fetish, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, POV Third Person, Past Tense, Post-Canon, Power Bottom, Romance, Yuri Plisetsky Being Yuri Plisetsky, Yuri Plisetsky Swears, fandom Anime Shelter 2020, фигурнокатательный сленг
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:41:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26304307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ruzhenzov/pseuds/ruzhenzov
Summary: Юре семнадцать, и он пытается дожить до Олимпиады и не сойти с ума. А ещё не думать про Джей-Джея.
Relationships: Jean-Jacques Leroy/Yuri Plisetsky
Comments: 10
Kudos: 21
Collections: Level 5 Quest 3: Миди от M до E 2020, Выкладки команды fandom Anime shelter 2020





	Отношения

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Phantom As](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Phantom+As).



> Много мата, много фигурнокатательного сленга, футфетиш очень-очень лёгкий. Пояснения в конце работы.

Правда в том, что у Юры не было абсолютно никаких причин, чтобы лететь в Монреаль. Не то чтобы ему кто-то мог запретить, нет, но объективно Канада не стояла первой в списке стран, которые стоит посетить во время и без того коротких межсезонных каникул. В самолётном журнале Юра вычитал, что в Монреале были ботанический сад, готическая базилика, музей изящных искусств и парк развлечений. И олимпийский стадион. Джей-Джей наверняка потащит его сначала на стадион смотреть, а потом в парк развлечений. Или наоборот. На первом развороте статьи красовался пейзаж со смотровой площадки на закате, и буквы огромные — «откройте для себя Монреаль» или какая-то такая рекламная чепуха. Юра не запомнил. Юре вообще было глубоко плевать, какие достопримечательности надо первым делом увидеть в Монреале, потому что сказать, что он сюда приехал делать селфи на фоне городских красот и дегустировать канадскую кухню, значит безбожно соврать, а себе Юра лишний раз лгать не очень любил. 

Джей-Джей стоял прямо по центру огромного зала прилётов, засунув руки в карманы своей дурацкой форменной куртки. Юра мельком подумал, что у Канады ужасно бесячий флаг — или это он на Джей-Джее такой бесячий, хотя на нём всё бесячее. Юра сдвинул солнечные очки на макушку и подошёл, катя за собой небольшой чемодан. 

— А я думал, ты меня с моим приглашением пошлёшь, — вместо приветствия сказал Джей-Джей. 

— А я и послал. У меня просто пересадка накрылась, — зачем-то тут же соврал Юра. 

— В Монреале? — ему, конечно, не поверили. 

— Да. У тебя какие-то проблемы? — с вызовом произнёс Юра, решив, что раз уж начал, то надо идти до конца, и недовольно сдул волосы с лица. 

— Да никаких в общем-то, — в глазах Джей-Джея так и читалось желание подколоть, но не стал — наверное, решил, что себе дороже. Оно и правильно в общем-то, Юра был не в том настроении. Где-то примерно с чемпионата Европы или с финала Гран-при, точно он не помнил. И дело не в хреновом прокате — хотя свою произвольную с мира он бы с удовольствием удалил из каждого уголка интернета, запретил упоминать вслух, а потом стёр бы себе память, — и не в том, что Юра ненавидел переучиваться прыгать и, кажется, забыл, как должны функционировать ноги, и даже не в том, что ему семнадцать. Просто всё разом навалилось, и ещё скоро грёбанный олимпийский сезон, и журналисты... 

Наверное, поэтому теперь он тащился за Джей-Джеем к парковке, разглядывая вылизанный канадский асфальт. Ни с Милой, ни с Отабеком разговаривать не хотелось. Они бы, конечно, поняли и поддержали, но Юре было стрёмно, поэтому он сбежал туда, где можно было успешно отвести душу на бухле и совместных подъёбах. Джей-Джей точно не станет задавать лишних вопросов и жалобно — или слишком сурово — смотреть, а если и спросит что-нибудь, то потом у него не представится возможности лично встряхнуть Юру за плечи и поинтересоваться, всё ли у того в порядке с головой. 

— И что, надолго у тебя задержка пересадки? — поинтересовался Джей-Джей, когда они оба залезли в красную «Хонду». Юра тут же нашёл первую попавшуюся волну с французской попсой и откинулся на спинку сиденья. 

— Да я обратный билет не брал, — сдался, и Джей-Джей победно ухмыльнулся. — Я вообще отель собирался снять, чтобы Изабеллу не бесить. 

— Мы расстались. 

От неожиданности Юра чуть не опрокинул на себя всю бутылку воды, которую достал из рюкзака. Он в полнейшем недоумении уставился на Джей-Джея, которого, кажется, ничего не беспокоило кроме дороги перед собой. Юра качнул головой, не зная, что спросить. 

— Просто разошлись, мы всё ещё друзья, — спас его Джей-Джей. Юра что-то невнятно пробулькал в бутылку. 

С минуту они молчали под бодрый бит прямиком из две тысячи девятого, пока Юра наконец не выпалил: 

— А я думал, вы так и будете тупой слащавой парочкой из слезливой мелодрамы. 

— Она просто выбрала болеть за хоккей, а не за фигурное катание, что в целом понятно, — весело фыркнул Джей-Джей. 

Юра готов был поклясться, что ему ни хрена не весело, но допытываться не стал. Захочет — сам скажет. Юре, в общем-то, было всё равно, а у Джей-Джея осталась старая привычка отшучиваться по любому поводу. Они перекинулись парой фраз в духе «как долетел» и «как погода в Петербурге», а потом быстро съехали на обсуждение тренировок, перемежавшееся с тупыми шуточками в адрес друг друга. За окном быстро мелькали однообразные кусты и барьер шоссе, и Юра не заметил, как они наконец добрались до дома. Вечером, после душа и раскладывания вещей (на самом деле, Юра просто засунул их одной кучей в шкаф, даже не перебирая), он всё же загуглил этого хоккеиста. Ничего такой мужик, симпатичный. По крайней мере, понять Изабеллу Юра в принципе мог, хотя Джей-Джея ради такого он бы никогда в жизни не кинул.   
Юра нахмурился и потряс головой. Дурацкая мысль. Он правда считал Джей-Джея красивым, что тут скрывать, но думать о таком всё равно не хотелось. 

Джей-Джей поставил на журнальный столик два бокала и бутылку вина и упал рядом. Юра неохотно встал и потянулся, чтобы открыть, и мельком глянул на этикетку — французское двухлетней выдержки. Юра не разбирался в вине от слова «совсем» и пить мог хоть французское, хоть крымское любого года, так что сделал это скорее для порядка. Он облизал попавшие на ладонь капли и обернулся на Джей-Джея. 

— Если ты напьёшься и начнёшь ныть про бывшую, я тебя стукну. 

Джей-Джей сделал неопределённый жест, сел ровно и взял бокал. 

— Я думал, ты будешь ныть про чемпионат мира. 

Юра вздохнул. Про чемпионат мира он надеялся сегодня вообще не вспоминать, хотя внутренне понимал, что это равносильно игнорированию гигантского слона в небольшой комнате. Яков тогда сказал, что рано или поздно хотя бы один раз за карьеру ты опозоришься на важном старте, Лилия сказала, что это всё от нервов, а Отабек сочувственно похлопал по плечу, но всё это ни черта не меняло трёх абсолютно идиотских падений, одно из которых с тулупа — Юра всерьёз в тот день рассматривал возможность послать всё и уйти в танцы на льду. Что тут говорить? Что журналисты, которые написали штук двадцать колонок о том, что подтверждать титулы — это не зарабатывать их, были правы? Мила говорила, что фигня это, но Юра впервые за свою жизнь ощутил себя на месте Кацуки на том дурацком Гран-при, и ему не понравилось. 

Хотя у танцоров на льду свои проблемы. Вон, твизлы. И французы, которых не обойти. Зато никаких ультра-си. А вообще лучше всего уходить куда-нибудь в кёрлинг, потому что швабру в руках он точно удержит, а ещё там наплевать, какое место займёшь, всё равно его никто не смотрит.

Ладно, это уже слишком. 

— Это всё равно было не так плохо, как моё выступление в финале в прошлом году, — раздалось слева от него, и Юра осознал, что молчал слишком долго. 

— Я могу поспорить. 

— Не спорь, я уже читал, что ты не переплюнул худшее выступление в истории.

— Ой, только не прибедняйся, — Юра поморщился. Джей-Джей расхохотался и отпил вина. Юра посмотрел на него и подумал: хорошо, когда тебе двадцатник, и ты уже пережил Олимпиаду в Сочи, в карьере состоялся и вообще практически заслуженный ветеран труда, который элементы выполняет с закрытыми глазами. И никто даже не соберётся пообсуждать на главном телеканале, мол, а не оказался ли ты случайно звездой-однодневкой? 

К тому же, пусть прыжки тогда и правда были позорными, Юра бы не назвал это «худшим выступлением в истории». Видали и похуже. Одно дело, когда от нервов забываешь, как на коньках стоять, а другое — когда сам по себе катаешься так, что стыдно. 

— Что ты делал, когда тебе было семнадцать? — Юра даже не заметил, как допил. 

— Приударил за девчонкой, которую я встретил незадолго до Изабеллы, и даже посвятил ей одну программу.   
Юра скептически посмотрел на него. 

— Блядь, ты понял, о чём я. 

— Переживал, что просрал свой единственный шанс победить Виктора на Олимпиаде. Бесился, что риттбергер какой-то не такой. Ругался с тренерами — ну, с ними особенно, потому что они ещё и мои родители. В общем, вряд ли от тебя далеко ушёл.   
Юра прикрыл глаза и налил себе ещё вина. Джей-Джей был прав, не он один через это проходил и ещё пройдёт, но утешало мало. 

— Может, мне вообще никуда не ехать? 

— Ты что, дурак? 

— Пусть Виктор отдувается. 

— Виктор даже не сказал, что едет. 

— Виктор кокетничает, — Юра закатил глаза.

Что так, что так выходило паршиво. Если Виктор не поедет, то каждый идиот, который в фигурном катании даже названий прыжков не помнит, будет смотреть на Юру как на мессию, который призван отстоять честь страны, выступить не хуже, чем Виктор в Сочи, побить мировой рекорд, и что там дальше по списку? А, ну да, доказать, что на Гран-при его не втащили, что он правда такой самородок, и что способен защитить свой титул. И не дай бог он умудрится занять даже второе место — в России никаких мест, кроме первых, не бывает, и вообще, Олимпиада — это главное событие в твоей тупой жизни. А остальные медали так, томными вечерами любоваться.  
Виктор, впрочем, конечно поедет, даром что отмахивается, мол, не решил. Раз уж вернулся в спорт, свою лебединую песню — в смысле, последнюю Олимпиаду — не упустит. А это значит, что Юру ждут бесконечные вопросы про «каково соревноваться с легендой», сочувственные вздохи, как будто он уже заранее завалил всё, включая «винт», а потом чуть ли не покадровое сравнение их программ. Не в Юрину пользу, даже если выиграет. Найдут там что-нибудь, дорожка без души, лутц не очень чистый, лицо каменное.

Наверное, поэтому Юра так сорвался в Монреаль без какой-либо внятной причины. Они с Джей-Джеем общались… Нормально? Уж точно лучше, чем во времена его триумфальной минуты славы (последней, зачем-то подумал Юра и тут же скривился, ну давай, разревись, блядь, ещё). На прошедшем Гран-при они завалились бухать вместе, потому что Мила с Отабеком вдвоём исчезли в неизвестном направлении, а терпеть Юри с Виктором или нытьё Гоши у Юры в планы не входило, во время Европы списывались пару раз и обсуждали чужие прокаты, на уже трижды проклятом том самом чемпионате мира развлекались бесконечными подначиваниями друг друга. А потом Юра просто так написал, что его всё заебало, а Джей-Джей просто так ответил, что приезжай, если хочешь, и вот теперь Юра лежал на его дурацком кожаном диване в гостиной в стиле хай-тек с панорамными окнами во всю стену и спрашивал какую-то полную хуйню, и думал, что Джей-Джей вообще-то симпатичный, а всё потому, что стремался признаться — ему страшно, пиздец как страшно, настолько, что хотелось закатить скандал и ни на какие Олимпиады не ехать больше никогда. Лучше бы он это Гран-при вовек не выигрывал и пришёл каким-нибудь шестым, так бы от него не ждал никто ничего, ну, прям как от Юри в своё время, а дальше можно было неожиданно взять на Олимпиаде хотя бы бронзу, и тебя уже будут помнить всю жизнь. Хотя, конечно, приди он тогда шестым, Федра бы его всерьёз даже не рассматривала. Выпустили бы приличного юниора. Где только их возьмёшь, приличных-то. Был один, как его звали, Коля? Нет, Дима. Дима Петров. Вот он, может, через годик будет сносно не одни тройные делать. Не так, как Юра, ясное дело, — это к полному стыду неожиданно утешало. 

Юра опрокинул залпом ещё один бокал. Хорошо Пхичиту — вышел на лёд и не упал, и уже национальный герой. Можно было сменить сборную, но, во-первых, Юра сам не хотел, а во-вторых, Яков ему в жизни не простит. Да и что это вообще за идея? Сейчас бы сбежать, поджав хвост, потому что давление от предстоящего сезона, плак-плак, а потом реально уйти в танцы на льду. Позорище какое. Юра вдруг вспомнил, как Мила постоянно повторяла, что надо с людьми разговаривать, так легче будет. Надо-то оно надо, но Юра так не привык и не умел. Привык он по-другому: подниматься, сжав зубы, и идти на второй заход, когда всё тело болит, молчать и не плакать, когда мать тяжело болеет, молча бросать трубку, когда неожиданно объявляется отец спустя шестнадцать лет отсутствия, гордо вздёргивать голову и уходить, когда Виктор выбирает не его. Не плакать — на похоронах, от болезненных чёрных синяков на бёдрах и занимая обидное четвёртое место. Никому не жаловаться, даже Якову, который ворчит и рано или поздно заставит признаться, в чём дело. 

— …так что если он и поедет, ты всё равно его обойдёшь, — Юра очнулся, когда Джей-Джей уже закончил свою, судя по всему, чересчур длинную тираду. Он не услышал почти ничего, но уловил, о чём речь. И — сам толком не поняв, почему — разозлился. 

— Ага, как же. Ему нагрибуют с три короба, так, что никто не обойдёт, — выплюнул сердито и тут же пожалел. Виктор катался объективно хорошо, даже после пропущенного сезона и на закате карьеры. Если ему и добавляли лишние очки, то и их — заслуженно, а смотреть совсем честно, так на том же Ростелекоме в сторону своих «грибы» летают только так. 

— Ты бы всё равно обошёл, — беззаботно заявил Джей-Джей, и Юре стало вдруг настолько неловко, что он снова потянулся за вином. Какое-то время они пили молча, пока Юра не почувствовал, что его начинает развозить. Он повернулся и уставился на Джей-Джея, в надежде наконец что-то сказать, но вместо этого подумал, что сейчас они сделают какую-нибудь глупость.

«Зря она выбрала этого хоккеиста», — промелькнуло у Юры следом, прежде чем он залез к Джей-Джею на колени. Тот посмотрел на него расфокусировано и ничего не сказал, и Юра воспринял это за отмашку к действию — схватил Джей-Джея за волосы и поцеловал. Джей-Джей в ответ осторожно огладил его бёдра, и Юра сам переместил его ладони на задницу. Отстранившись, он поинтересовался: 

— А вы с Изабеллой спали? 

— Ты это к чему? — Джей-Джей нежно коснулся губами под подбородком. Юра пожал плечами. 

— Да ни к чему, просто так спросил, — и сунул руки под футболку, попутно считая в уме всех, с кем успел переспать в шестнадцать. Выходило немного, но точно больше, чем одна-единственная школьная подружка. Джей-Джей сжал его ягодицы и осторожно поцеловал в плечо, и Юра, не выдержав, толкнул его на спинку дивана. Вздумалось пошутить, что он так тоже пойдёт хоккеиста искать, но хотелось не шутить, хотелось искусать шею и трогать плоский живот. Юра стянул с Джей-Джея футболку и укусил ключицу, провёл руками вдоль тела и принялся целовать грудь. Джей-Джей выдохнул и рассеянно прошёлся пальцами по Юриным позвонкам. Юра ткнулся лбом в лоб. 

— Ты всегда так тормозишь? — и, не дожидаясь ответа, поцеловал снова, на этот раз глубже, прижимаясь всем телом, притираясь членом к животу. На секунду у него перехватило дыхание, и Юра оторвался от чужих губ, вытирая свои от слюны тыльной стороной ладони. Джей-Джей снова подался вперёд и прикусил кожу на шее, Юра выдохнул и расстегнул его джинсы, резко проводя рукой по всей длине члена. _Точно зря хоккеиста выбрала,_ сказал Юра сам себе и опять потянулся целоваться, лапая везде, куда дотягивались руки. Джей-Джей резко схватил его за волосы, отдёрнул — Юра в отместку поцарапал ему спину — и уставился в упор.

— У тебя лицо красивое. 

— Я тебя сейчас с дивана выкину, — огрызнулся Юра и слез с коленей, раздеваясь на ходу. Джей-Джей додумался стянуть с себя джинсы, не сводя с него глаз, и Юра неловко передёрнул плечами. Он порылся в рюкзаке, нашёл тюбик смазки и вернулся на колени. 

— Ты её везде что ли с собой таскаешь?

— Нет, специально взял на тебя дрочить томными вечерами, — съязвил Юра, густо размазал смазку по презервативу и, зажмурившись и вцепившись одной рукой Джей-Джею в плечо, опустился на член, чувствуя, как распирает изнутри. Джей-Джей издал невнятный звук и что-то пробормотал на французском. Юра шумно вдохнул носом, пытаясь привыкнуть к ощущениям, и медленно опустился до самого конца. 

— А… 

— Заткнись, — Юра зажал ему рот ладонью и подавил желание выматериться. Он не мог определиться, больно ему или хорошо. Или и то, и другое вместе. Юра подвигал бёдрами на пробу, чтобы приноровиться, а затем слегка приподнялся и опустился снова, так, что их ноги соприкоснулись со шлепком. На третий раз получилось задеть нужную точку, и Юра со стоном выгнулся. 

— Блядь, у тебя охуенный член, — он воспользовался тем, что Джей-Джей всё равно не сможет ответить, качнулся ещё несколько раз и в итоге всё же убрал ладонь, вцепляясь Джей-Джею в плечи. Тот тут же подался вперёд, принялся беспорядочно целовать Юре грудь и шею и болтать что-то по-французски, — Юра ни слова не понимал, но заводило пиздец. Он невольно увеличил ритм — и неожиданно кончил с такой силой, что голова закружилась. 

— Прости, — Юра усмехнулся, но Джей-Джей просто укусил его за плечо и снова начал двигаться. Юра охнул и прикусил губу, вздрагивая каждый раз, когда Джей-Джей задевал простату, и член болезненно дёргался. Ну, сам виноват. Джей-Джей трахал его слишком быстро, не давая передохнуть, Юра жмурился, иногда шёпотом матерился, но в итоге позволил ему кончить и уткнулся взмокшим лбом в висок.   
Вообще-то в Монреаль он не за этим приезжал. Наверное. 

***

  
До осени — и до первого Юриного этапа в Канаде (очень иронично, сказал про себя Юра после жеребьёвки, а вслух Якову сказал, что ему вообще плевать, где выступать) — они почти не разговаривали. Не потому, что избегали друг друга, хотя это тоже — ну, Юра пытался избегать, потому что по-честному понятия не имел, что после такого говорить, — просто ни у кого не было времени. Олимпийский сезон, полтора месяца до Гран-при, Дима Петров, вышедший из юниоров аккурат к этапу, ни с того ни с сего научился делать квады более, чем сносно, а тройные — вообще отлично. Охреневшая молодёжь пошла, думал Юра, и подсчитывал шансы. Выходило, что если Дима переживёт Гран-при относительно прилично, возьмёт пьедестал на России и совсем хорошо подтянется к Европе, то Гоша останется без Олимпиады. Ожидаемо, но немного грустно. 

Реджайна оказалась абсолютной дырой. Зато там было озеро с гусями, но к октябрю птиц уже не осталось. Это Юре сообщил Джей-Джей вместо приветствия при первой встрече на разминке. Юра посмотрел на него как на полного идиота и отвечать не стал. Джей-Джея это особенно не расстроило, и он продолжил делать вид, будто в Монреале ничего не случилось. Юре в отместку сразу же захотелось как-нибудь крайне стыдно и тупо пошутить, но в голову ничего не пришло, поэтому он сделал круг по арене, прыгнул каскад четверной-тройной, сделал степ-аут, огрызнулся на Якова, что и сам видел степ-аут, и ушёл крутить бильман, что слегка деморализовало добрую часть катка, которая в бильман в жизни не согнётся. Это немного подняло ему настроение. Он уже знал, что Джей-Джей выиграет, потому что родная федерация, ой, простите, стены, конечно, стены помогают. А ещё потому что, с неудовольствием признавал Юра, у Джей-Джея клёвая произвольная программа под — господи — нарезку из «Ла-Ла Ленда». Зато не «Кармен» и не «Лебединое озеро». Джей-Джей под «Лебединое озеро», ужас какой. Юра прыснул со смеху, и Яков тут же отчитал его, что не о том думает. Он уверенности Юры не разделял и повторял, что федерация федерацией, а в жюри дураки не сидят. Какая разница, повторял сам себе Юра, если тупой лутц никак не вернётся в прежнее русло. 

Юра остановился у бортика и открыл бутылку с водой. Фельцман поодаль ругался с Лилией по поводу правильной интерпретации Коженёвского и что-то ещё насчёт костюма, вникать не хотелось — Юре просто фильм понравился, ну и музыка красивая, без слов, чтобы жюри радовалось. Год назад он бы настоял на чём-то более бодром и быстром и желательно не инструментальном, но теперь захотелось красиво скользить по льду… Как лебедь? Как кошечка? Тьфу, это уже слишком. Барановскую захотелось порадовать, вот так. Джей-Джей через минуту затормозил рядом, опёрся на бортик и ухмыльнулся. 

— Что, уже заездился? 

Юра хотел ответить что-нибудь нормально, но вместо этого больше от скуки выпалил: 

— Заездил я тебя, а здесь ничего. 

Джей-Джей вспыхнул и тут же откатил от него в центр арены. Юра мысленно поставил себе счёт один-ноль и откинулся на бортик. Сходить что ли на отсутствующих гусей посмотреть после проката. 

Вечером, впрочем, Юра никуда не пошёл, не чувствуя в себе сил оторваться от кровати и выползти из номера. В дверь тут же, как на зло, постучали, и Юра, мысленно проклиная самоубийцу, которому пришло в голову ломиться к нему в такое время, рывком распахнул её. В коридоре обнаружился Джей-Джей, опять в дурацкой куртке национальной сборной. Юра вопросительно посмотрел. 

— Вообще-то не заездил, — заявил ему Джей-Джей. 

— Ты весь день ждал, чтобы мне это ответить?

А потом они поцеловались. Юра толком не успел понять, что и почему произошло, просто Джей-Джей наклонился, накрыл его губы своими и пропихнул язык в рот. Юра что-то промычал, на автомате схватил Джей-Джея за воротник куртки, втащил в номер и не глядя захлопнул дверь. Джей-Джей прижал его к ней спиной, куснул за нижнюю губу, вдавил в дверь сильнее, и Юра почувствовал, как они столкнулись языками. Они целовались, пока губы не начало неприятно покалывать, и только тогда Юра наконец собрался с силами и пихнул Джей-Джея в грудь. 

— Мы не пьяные, — зачем-то сообщил он. Джей-Джей выдохнул.

— Это плохо?

— Нет. Наверное. Я не знаю, — промямлил Юра и укусил его за шею. Джей-Джей в ответ сунул руки ему под футболку, огладил пальцами ключицу и провёл ладонью от груди до живота. Юра усмехнулся, подумав, что Джей-Джей вполне себе в состоянии не теряться, а потом он как-то очень приятно провёл языком по шее до самой мочки и укусил за ухо, и Юра забыл, о чём думал вообще. Он зажмурился и неловко потёрся о чужое бедро. Джей-Джей прикусил и втянул кожу в ямочке между ключиц. Юра тут же протестующе замычал и задёргался, но пнуть так и не решился. Джей-Джей наконец отпустил его и вопросительно посмотрел. Вообще-то у него очень красивые глаза. Серо-голубые. И ресницы длинные и пушистые.   
Юра замотал головой. _Плисецкий, блядь, да что у тебя за хуйня вечно в башке?_

— Пятна на мне не оставляй. 

— У тебя же водолазка есть. 

— Ну ты и мудак, — Юра попытался стянуть с него футболку и хотя бы дотронуться наконец, но Джей-Джей перехватил его руки и прижал за запястья к двери, снова задел языком чувствительное место за ухом, а потом начал мелко целовать и кусать шею, и Юра охнул и с трудом собрал в кучу мысли, чтобы выдавить: 

— А я думал, ты так и будешь как барышня всегда телить… А! — Джей-Джей сжал зубы и оставил засос прямо на шее. Огромный. Наверное, надо научиться поменьше пиздеть. Или наоборот. Юра не определился. Тяжело определиться, когда тебя щипают за соски, зацеловывают всё, до чего можно дотянуться, трутся бедром между ног, и…   
И была ещё какая-то мысль, но Джей-Джей подхватил его на руки и уронил на кровать, раздеваясь следом. 

— Твоя девушка была идиоткой, — Юра опомнился, что произнёс это вслух, когда было уже поздно. Джей-Джей уставился на него, и он почувствовал, как горит лицо, и отвернулся. 

— А… 

— Завались!!

Джей-Джей ничего не ответил, только ухмыльнулся так, что Юре немедленно захотелось его стукнуть чем-нибудь, снял наконец с Юры футболку и принялся медленно целовать живот. Слишком медленно. Юра раздражённо выдохнул, чувствуя болезненный стояк. Вообще-то он был у него с того момента, как они начали целоваться. Стоило озаботиться, а какого хуя вообще, но Юре было феерически наплевать. Ему хотелось трахаться, а Джей-Джей трахаться не собирался, он собирался обводить тазобедренные косточки языком, возвращаться, чтобы поцеловать Юру в губы, в щёки, в плечи, сжимать бёдра через джинсы и с абсолютным упорством игнорировать член. Юра безуспешно попытался его пнуть, но Джей-Джей, кажется, даже внимания не обратил, хотя джинсы всё-таки расстегнул. Юра выпутался из них сам, откидывая ногой куда-то в сторону отельного телевизора, и призывно закинул ногу Джей-Джею на плечо. Тот выпрямился и перехватил ступню. Юра заёрзал. 

— Устаёшь? — Джей-Джей осторожно помассировал стопу. 

— Что за уебанский вопрос? — Юра решил, что неплохо бы всё-таки пнуть, но неудобно. Джей-Джей круговыми движениями огладил кожу около самых пальцев и осторожно прикоснулся губами. Юра вздрогнул. 

— Что ты делаешь? — поинтересовался севшим голосом. Джей-Джей ничего не ответил, только продолжил целовать стопу, а потом провёл языком и взял в рот большой палец. Юра охнул и схватился за простынь. Было неловко, почти что стыдно, и неожиданно слишком приятно. Джей-Джей аккуратно помассировал щиколотку, выпустил палец изо рта и оставил краснеющий засос на внутренней стороне бедра. Юра потянулся, дёргая свободной ногой, и попытался дотянуться до промежности, но тут же получил лёгкий шлепок по руке. 

— Джей-Джей. 

— М-м? 

— Ты… — Юра прикусил губу, пытаясь собрать мысли в кучу. Джей-Джей провёл языком рядом с ягодицей, и Юра всё-таки пнул его в плечо. Джей-Джей в ответ перехватил вторую ногу и подтянул Юру к себе. Тот уставился на него с нескрываемым раздражением. 

— Ты можешь уже наконец заняться делом? 

Джей-Джей в ответ поцеловал сначала левую, потом правую лодыжку и скинул обе Юрины ноги с плеч. Юра не глядя взял с тумбочки смазку, борясь с желанием запустить её прямо Джей-Джею в голову, кинул рядом с собой на кровать и закрыл глаза, прислушиваясь, как шуршит простынь и как щёлкает крышка. Джей-Джей снова поцеловал его — на этот раз в колено — и засунул внутрь сразу два пальца. Юра выгнулся и тихо застонал. Джей-Джей двигал пальцами нарочито медленно, изредка слегка разводя ими в стороны, вгоняя только до костяшек и мешая насадиться до конца. Юра жмурился, кусал губы, потом наконец не выдержал и пробормотал, чувствуя, как пот с виска затёк куда-то за шею:

— Блядь, ну трахни ты меня уже наконец. 

— А я думал ещё на тебя посмотреть, — Джей-Джей потёрся щекой о ногу и наконец вставил пальцы целиком. Юра сжал простынь с такой силой, что побелели костяшки пальцев, и неожиданно для себя негромко всхлипнул, стыдливо спрятав лицо в сгибе локтя. Джей-Джей убрал пальцы, чтобы надеть презерватив, и через секунду толкнулся на всю длину, — Юра снова всхлипнул. Джей-Джей вытащил член почти полностью и снова вогнал, и ещё, и ещё, пока Юра наконец не кончил себе на живот за одно движение руки. Джей-Джей догнал его следом почти сразу. 

«Пиздец у нас отношения», — решил позже Юра, прислушиваясь к звукам воды в душе. 

*** 

Синяк, естественно, за сутки ни черта не прошёл. Расплылся огромным бордово-коричневым пятном на половину шеи, настолько очевидным, что можно было на лоб прилепить огромные буквы «Я ВЧЕРА ЕБАЛСЯ». Костюм с верхом под-белую-рубашку ничего не закрывал — ну ясное дело, — так что пришлось просить у Милы тональник. Мила спросила, мол, а кто тебя так. Юра ответил, что не твоё дело. Мила тогда заявила, что пока не расскажешь, тональником не поделюсь, а Юра огрызнулся, чтобы она шла на хрен. Мила предсказуемо обиделась и сказала, что больше ничего не даст, но Юра уже успел отобрать тюбик и даже прилично замаскировать пятно. Относительно прилично. С камер видно не будет, хотя Яков осуждающе посмотрит. Ну и ладно, спрашивать-то не будет. Лилия тем более. Свою личную жизнь Юра с ними обсуждать точно не собирался. 

На произвольной Юра выступал четвёртым по счёту, а по результатом короткой программы шёл вторым. И то, и другое было неплохо. За два года он выучил, что беситься на промежуточные результаты толку мало, главное — попасть в финал и порвать всех там, а какое ты место занимал на Скейт Канада, уже интересно никому не будет. Джей-Джей выступал первым и выпендривался, что было ожидаемо. Юра наблюдал за ним мельком по телевизору в коридоре, больше занятый растяжкой, но каждый раз умудрялся поднимать голову ровно в тот момент, когда Джей-Джея, с расстёгнутым воротником, разгорячённого и растрёпанного, показывали крупным планом. Девочки бы отдались прямо на льду. 

  
  
Он и отдался, не на льду, правда. 

  
  
Камера наконец сменила ракурс, и Юра согнулся пополам, поставив ладони на пол. У него вообще-то серьёзная программа, почти как у Виктора. Надо бы думать, как перестать на ровном месте спотыкаться, а то со второго места можно улететь на четвёртое. Хотя кто его туда выгонит? Эмиль? Мишель? Очень смешно. По-хорошему весь этап был соревнованием между ним и Джей-Джеем, а остальное больше походило на избиение младенцев. Вот в Китае будут Виктор, Отабек, Крис. Там уже поинтереснее.   
Джей-Джей раскланялся, собрал со льда парочку букетов, подмигнул кому-то в первом ряду и укатил в кис-энд-край. Не ошибся ведь нигде.   
Юра выпрямился и прислонился к стене. Его мысли безнадёжно застряли в порочном круге «тупой лутц-тупой Джей-Джей-что вообще между нами-какой же он горячий-и катает программу хорошо-а мне его надо переплюнуть-а что у меня с лутцем». Про отношения думать было приятнее, чем про прыжки, но что так, что так на программе сосредоточиться не получалось, а терять компоненты Юра уж точно не собирался.   
В конце концов пришлось прийти к Лилии — она обладала удивительным талантом не только чувствовать, когда Юра думал не о том или упаси боже матерился в другом конце коридора, но и не менее с чувством выбивать дурь из головы хотя бы до конца соревнований. 

  
  
Откатал он… Сносно. 

  
  
Юра торчал около пустой арены и самозабвенно листал комментарии на «Спортсе». Он отсмотрел выступление Милы, которая выступила уверенно, но по сложности не дотягивала до японки, плюс потеряла немного, недокрутив вращение, в итоге оказавшись четвёртой. В женском катании сейчас была мясорубка, в спину дышали юниорки, учившиеся прыгать ультра-си, но пока они не выросли, Мила могла рассчитывать на попадание в финал. После Милы Юра зачем-то отсмотрел парников, хотя из знакомых там никого не наблюдалось, но идти в отель не хотелось, слоняться по городу тем более. В итоге он досидел до самого конца, так, что на него стали коситься уборщики, и спустился ко льду. Через тридцать минут придут выгонять. Комментаторы на «Спортсе» не могли никак решить, было у Юры ребро на флипе или не было, но Юру больше волновало, что он струсил и в последний момент прыгнул сальхов. Яков покачал головой и заявил, что нельзя всё время избегать прыжков, которые недостаточно хорошо получаются, но Юра и сам не знал, что на него нашло. Всё произошло в один момент — и вместо захода на лутц он ушёл на привычный родной сальхов. Дима вот не струсил и вкатился на второе место, а Юра оказался на третьем. В финал пройдёт, но комментаторы осуждают. 

— Опять всякую ерунду читаешь? 

Юра поднял голову на насмешливый голос и уткнулся взглядом в Джей-Джея. 

— Ты что здесь забыл? 

— Хотел тебя позвать куда-нибудь пьедестал отметить, — Юра на это только фыркнул. Нашёлся тут герой-любовник. На банкете отмечать будешь. 

— Что, думаешь, раз мы переспали пару раз, меня надо на свидания звать? 

— А я и не звал тебя на свидание. Просто сходить куда-нибудь. Мы же друзья. 

Юра прикрыл глаза. Вообще-то они не друзья. Они ими никогда не становились, и если Юра не тянется огрызаться на всё подряд как в пятнадцать, это ещё не значит, что он дружит. Правда, в Канаде они неплохо проводили время. Таскались по городу. Джей-Джей шутил тупые шутки — и делал тупые фотки. Юра… Не то чтобы далеко ушёл. Ещё они пересмотрели дофига старых программ, сходили на какое-то даже для разнообразие нормальное кино, и Юра всё же «открыл для себя Монреаль» или как там было. Достопримечательности увидел, если их можно так назвать. И в парк аттракционов они притащились, естественно, в этом изначально сомневаться не приходилось, но было довольно весело. Как и обсуждать программы. Как и всё остальное. Это считается за «дружить»? 

Ладно, допустим, они дружат. И трахаются. Юра хотел уже согласиться, но Джей-Джей вдруг наклонился к нему и — совсем не по-дружески — поцеловал. 

— …окей, пошли отмечать, — Юра отстранился, пихнул в плечо и ушёл вперёд раньше, чем Джей-Джей бы заметил, как у него от смущения вспыхнули щёки. 

Уже спустя два дня после того как они в итоге притащились на то самое озеро (гусей на нём и правда не оказалось), и в итоге полночи лизались как подростки и дрочили друг другу прямо в кустах, Юра, включив телефон в «Домодедово», обнаружил у себя с десяток SMS от Джей-Джея. В последней сообщалось: “Увидимся на Ростелекоме”. Юра фыркнул и отвечать на это ничего не стал. 

*** 

  
На Ростелекоме Юра всерьёз рассматривал возможность повторить скандал Тони Хардинг, только не ради победы, а ради того, чтобы Виктор наконец заткнулся и перестал трещать. Он каким-то образом умудрялся быть везде: давать советы Юре, инструктировать Юри, нарезать круги по арене, болтать про олимпийский сезон, улыбаться зрителям в первом ряду и красиво проезжать мимо видеокамер. Юра взмолился, чтобы общая разминка наконец закончилась, тогда Виктор перестанет хотя бы мельтешить перед глазами и начнёт просто балаболить, стоя над душой в раздевалке, пока не представится возможность сбежать от него на лёд. Юра вообще ненавидел открытые разминки — он любил репетировать, когда на него лишний раз не смотрят, тем более если смотрящих — весь стадион. И они ещё охают при каждом неудобном случае. Или визжат при удобном. Фанаты умудрялись иногда бесить до трясучки.

На этой мысли Юра разогнался и прыгнул — и неожиданно рухнул на лёд с такой силой, что перед глазами пятна побежали. В голове зашумело, и Юра даже не почувствовал, что подвернул ногу. Зал предсказуемо охнул, остальные фигуристы остановились и заоборачивались, а Виктор даже перестал трещать. Джей-Джей затормозил рядом и протянул руку. 

— Ты живой? 

Юра что-то пробормотал и встал, опершись на руку. Нога мерзко ныла, но наступать было нормально. Джей-Джей посмотрел на него как-то странно и вдруг подхватил на руки и отвёз на другую сторону, где Лилия на нервах ругалась с Яковым. 

— Идиот, не таскай меня на руках при всех!!

Джей-Джей послушно поставил его на лёд прямо перед выходом и ехидно заявил: 

— Как скажешь, принцесса. 

Юра не оборачиваясь показал ему средний палец, вышел к Якову, отмахнулся, что всё нормально, и упал на лавочку. Яков не успокоился и предложил вызвать врача, но Юра пробурчал, что жить будет.   


  
Или не будет. 

Примерно так он думал, разглядывая посиневшую и явно опухшую ступню, пока за стеной Юри на бешеной скорости заканчивал произвольную под Ванессу Мэй. Юра видел его несколько раз на тренировках и всерьёз озаботился, не закружится ли у него в либеле голова. Юри за всё время открыл в себе какой-то до этого неисследованный потенциал, даром, что Пхенчхан скоро, и теперь распугивал несчастных фигуристов второй руки на Четырёх континентах. Юре нравилось с ним соперничать, он в каком-то смысле этого и добивался. Прыжки у него получались лучше, зато Юри часто брал артистизмом. Юра тоже старался не отставать, правда, сейчас он, кажется, не возьмёт вообще ничем. Только этого дерьма ещё не хватало. _Почему именно после короткой всегда происходит какая-то хуйня?_ Поколебавшись немного, Юра нашёл в сумке бинт и принялся старательно перетягивать ступню. Чёрта с два он отдаст Виктору Ростелеком. Лучше сдохнуть. Хлопнула дверь — _блядь, ну кого прямо сейчас принесло,_ — и Юра столкнулся взглядом с Джей-Джеем. Хотел наехать, но быстро вспомнил, что вообще-то вот Юри закончит, потом Виктор откатает очередного Бетховена, потом Юра будет прыгать с божьей помощью, а потом у нас «Ла-Ла Ленд», ага. Джей-Джей уставился на его ногу, и прежде, чем он открыл рот, Юра выпалил: 

— У тебя есть обезболивающее? 

Джей-Джей сел перед ним на корточки, очень долго смотрел сначала то на него, то на ступню и наконец выдал: 

— Ты что, с ума сошёл? 

— Блядь, я и так в финал не попаду, мне надо выиграть здесь! Сейчас насмотрятся на мои падения и отправят в запасные, а медаль олимпийскую Дима заберёт? Нет уж, спасибо. 

— Юра, ты так потом вообще никуда не попадёшь!

— Тебе жалко что ли?! 

— Я скажу Якову, — Джей-Джей вскочил на ноги, и Юра схватил его за рукав, уставившись настолько жалобно, насколько вообще был способен. 

— Джей-Джей, пожалуйста. 

Джей-Джей долго на него смотрел, но у него что-то промелькнуло в лице, и он порылся в сумке и кинул Юре на колени пачку нурофена. Юра сунул сразу две таблетки в рот, заглотил залпом и встал. Виктор заканчивал программу. 

— Ну, я пошёл, — махнул рукой и вышел на арену, не дожидаясь ответа. Лилия посмотрела на него подозрительно, будто знала заранее, но Юра виду не подал, выслушал наставления от Якова, сбросил куртку и выехал на лёд. Стоило, блин, крестик у Джей-Джея одолжить. Юра закрыл глаза, вытянул одну руку наверх и замер. Ноги заскользили в такт музыке сами собой, произвольную он оттренировал до автоматизма, надо было только делать одухотворённое лицо в процессе. Юра и делал. Нога разболелась сразу же после первой комбинации, но потом шёл заклон, стало немного полегче. Правда, с левой ему тоже ещё вращаться. Юра успел проклясть того, кто выдумал в произвольную ставить до восьми прыжков, и от отчаяния идеально прыгнул четверной лутц. Ступня заныла так сильно, что захотелось расплакаться. _Зато под музыку пойдёт,_ мрачно решил Юра, прогибаясь в бауэр. «Dance For Me Wallis» наконец сжалилась и аккурат к концу хореографической дорожки перетекла в «Table For Two», позволяя сбросить скорость. Разреветься всё равно мучительно хотелось. Юра закрыл глаза, стараясь сосредоточиться на фортепиано. Это и правда помогло на время забыться, и прыжки во второй половине прошли на удивление гладко. На записи потом найдутся какие-нибудь мелкие ошибки, но единственное, что волновало Юру сейчас, — довести программу до конца. Он плавно взмахнул руками, ушёл в волчок, выкрутил в винт — и музыка наконец закончилась.

Юра сделал глубокий вдох, рухнул на колени и почувствовал, как по щекам потекли слёзы. Зал был в восторге. Пришлось из последних сил заставить себя подняться. На выходе с арены уже ждал виноватый Джей-Джей, и Юра сразу всё понял. Лилия обрушилась с криком, стоило ступить на ковёр. Яков сердито и осуждающе молчал.

Зато баллы — баллы были охуенные. Юра закрыл лицо руками, испытывая невыносимое желание сдохнуть прямо в кике. Победа на Ростелекоме ощущалась так, словно он уже на Олимпиаду съездил минимум три раза подряд, а его снова выгнали на лёд. 

***

  
Сидя на кровати, Юра заново отматывал одно и то же интервью после показательных, которые он благополучно пропустил, валяясь с фиксатором на ноге. На экране Джей-Джей бесконечно отвечал на вопрос журналистки о том, нашёл ли он кого-то после расставания с Изабеллой, фразой «Возможно, но распространяться не буду». Юра вздохнул, пересмотрел видео в последний раз и выкинул телефон за подушку. Месяц перед Олимпиадой пропустить. Пиздец. Зато лутц начал получаться. Юра почему-то в одночасье перестал нервничать, видимо, для этого обязательно было что-то сломать — чтобы мозги на место встали.

Звонок протрещал на всю квартиру, и Юра, опираясь на костыли, допрыгал до двери. Джей-Джей стоял на пороге и улыбался во все тридцать два. 

— Мила или Гоша? 

— Мила. У Гоши я бы не стал адрес спрашивать. 

Юра в ответ что-то промычал и вернулся обратно на кровать. Джей-Джей прошёл следом и уселся рядом с ним. 

— Как нога? 

— Жить буду. Национальные пропущу. К Европе подтянусь. Тяжеловато будет, но надо медаль перед Пхенчханом притащить, — Джей-Джей в ответ серьёзно кивнул. 

— Везёт, тебе не надо Гран-при выигрывать. 

— Нервничаешь? Ну и правильно, тебя ж инвалид обошёл, — съехидничал Юра, с гордостью думая про золотую медаль, которую за него получал Яков. — Я тебя ещё и на Олимпиаде обойду. 

— Настрой нормальный, я смотрю, — Джей-Джей снова улыбнулся, и Юра согласно прикрыл глаза. 

— Слушай. 

— М? 

— А что за фигню про отношения ты в интервью городил? 

Джей-Джей задумчиво на него посмотрел. 

— А мы разве не встречаемся? 

— Чё? Нет!! — выпалил Юра и прикусил губу. _Мы не встречаемся,_ просто трахаемся где попало. И целуемся на пустых стадионах. И переписываемся. И Джей-Джей его на руках носит и покрывает в сомнительных затеях. _И ты к нему зачем-то сорвался в Монреаль,_ напомнил себе Юра. 

— А ты бы хотел? 

— Что? 

— Встречаться. 

— Нет, просто так за тобой таскаюсь. 

Юра фыркнул и уронил голову ему на плечо. 

— Тогда давай встречаться, — просто ответил он. Отношения так отношения. Почему нет, собственно.   
  
С Четырёх континентов Джей-Джей прислал ему тупую фотку, где он с кучей цветов и с медалью на шее. Юра так и написал — тупая фотка. 

  
  
И всё равно себе сохранил. 

**Author's Note:**

>  **Тулуп, сальхов, флип, лутц, риттбергер, аксель** — названия прыжков в фигурном катании. Тулуп считается одним из лёгких, аксель — самый сложный. 
> 
> **Дорожка** — дорожка шагов.
> 
>  **Твизлы** — серия шагов, один из сложных элементов в танцах на льду
> 
>  **Ультра-си** — общее название элементов повышенной сложности, в первую очередь используется по отношению к прыжкам в четыре оборота. 
> 
> **Винт** — базовое вращение стоя. 
> 
> **Федра** — Федерация фигурного катания. 
> 
> **Тройные** — прыжки в три оборота.
> 
>  **Грибы/нагрибует** — завышение общей оценки за счёт незаслуженного добавления баллов за презентацию (компоненты), часто в счёт старых заслуг спортсмена и/или за то, что спортсмена оценивает родная федерация. 
> 
> **Квады** — прыжки в четыре оборота. 
> 
> **Каскад** — сочетание двух прыжков. 
> 
> **Степ-аут** — плохое приземление из прыжка, при котором фигурист подставляет вторую ногу. 
> 
> **Бильман** — вращение с поднятой ногой за спиной, которое обычно выполняют женщины. 
> 
> **Коженёвский** — известный польский композитор, фильм, о котором идёт речь — «Под покровом ночи». 
> 
> **Компоненты** — оценка за презентацию (в народе иногда именуется оценкой за артистизм). 
> 
> **«Спортс»/«Спортс.ру»** — популярный спортивный ресурс, на котором обычно творится ад в комментариях :) 
> 
> **Ребро** — прыжок сделан с неверного ребра. 
> 
> **Либела** — вращение в ласточке. 
> 
> **Заклон** — вращение с прогибом назад. 
> 
> **Волчок** — вращение сидя. 
> 
> **Национальные** — кубок России.


End file.
